Bellicose Knot
A Bellicose Knot is a type of flora that grows in Morytania, originating from the plane of Vampyrium. Its two primary uses include being inhaled as a vampyric recreational stimulant or boiled into a lethal poison and antidote. Appearance Sustaining themselves in the wet, nutrient-rich soil of Morytania, the bellicose knot is a shade-loving plant with bright colors that reflect its toxicity. The bell-like blossoms of this flower grow in a bushel, usually varying from shades of deep, deep violet to a darker shade of pink. Red is also commonly seen in the petals. The stem and leaves are a very faded green, and the thick roots beneath the soil are a muddy brown. The "bells" are soft to the touch, though the out-jutting leaves are thin and sleek. The entire plant itself has only been known to reach a small height apex of two feet, that being 1.2 feet for the stem, and 10 inches for the cluster of buds. The aforementioned height is usually reached in its second year of life. Natural Habitat This is a very rare breed of flora given that it only grows in one distinct location: along the bottom, and outside edges of the great wall surrounding the Sanguinesti region. Having been brought to Gielinor by the vampyre race from their home plane of Vampyrium to Hallowvale during its besiegement, seeds found their way all over the Hallowed Lands; however, they only grow happily in the aforementioned location. Known Growing Locations *Along the outermost (and bottom) edges of the great Vyre Wall surrounding the Sanguinesti Region, Morytania. *In a few private gardens in Darkmeyer, which is also in the Sanguinesti Region, Morytania. Primary Uses The applied use of Bellicose Knot material depends on the part of the plant used in whichever manner required. Buds Within the bell-shaped blossoms of the flower, there is an indigo or violet colored bud which has a but a single medical use: it can create a lethal, slow-acting poison. When ground and boiled in water, the Bellicose Knot produces the following symptoms when ingested by a human, and depending on the severity of the dose, the measure of poison used is going to either speed up or slow down the effects: *The poison itself takes two days to digest in the (human) body, which is why it is classified as slow-acting. The symptoms that one would play host to are nausea, vomiting, and always xanthopsia (in which the vision is made yellow and blurred); these usually occur within the first two hours of being poisoned. *The final blow occurs about a day and a half after the poison was administered, and one of two outcomes is determined by the nature of the victim's heart condition. They either suffer decreased heart rate to the point of total heart failure, or increased heart rate to the point of a severe heart attack. *If the cure itself is not ingested by the end of the first day of poisoning, the victim is not likely to survive the last half-day (even if they are given the antidote within that time period). *The effects would develop over a much longer span of time or take higher doses for races with more stamina and longevity, such as elves, icyene, or Mahjarrat. Roots The antidote for the poison mentioned above is created from the roots of the exact same plant; the Bellicose Knot. Grinding them up and boiling them down in water produces a liquid form which can indeed be used to treat the bud venom. A wise herbalist would never dare take the poison and leave the antidote when harvesting one of these plants. Blossoms and Petals It is this part of the plant that is most sought after by the vampyre race, as when used correctly, it produces the effects of a recreational stimulant for those of the vyre-stage. When the buds are removed, the blossoms and petals can be crushed together into small bundles and lit on fire to produce an imbibable smoke. When inhaled, it produces a different affect dependent on the life-stage of the vampyre doing so. A vampyre of the vyre life-stage will smoke this part of the plant to recieve a stimulant in the form of newly created/hightened aggression, a supreme energy boost, and feelings of invincibility, all while lowering its inhibitions. When a juvinate vampyre attempts to inhale the smoke, they recieve a short-time chemically induced "high" (the same as the vyre's own, but over a much, much shorter time span), though at a consequence. The juvinate then begins to suffer short-term (or long-term, depending on the amount inhaled) mental disability which can generally only be cured through extensive therapeutic remedy. A juvenile-stage vampyre will find that using this recreational drug has absolutely no benefit for them at all, and instead that same creature becomes permanently brain-damaged upon using this substance. Should a human attempt this, no positive effects will be gained. There may not be any negative effects, either, depending on how the lungs handle the smoke. They may also find that the aroma of the burning blossoms and petals does not contain the same pungent quality that vampyres seem to enjoy. Leaves and Stem These parts of the flower are somewhat (but not entirely) useless, only used for gathering food/nutrients for flora itself. While the stem is not worthy of recognition, chefs throughout Gielinor will pay a high price for the non-toxic leaves from the Bellicose Knot. When ground up (or drained of their moisture) they are used as seasoning in culinary dishes. Seeds While many have tried to grow these plants elsehwere with the seeds (even in Morytania), only a few have been successful, and that was with the use of soil gathered from around the Vyre Wall itself. The Bellicose Knot will not grow outside of Morytania at all, but can usually be grown by an experienced farmer anywhere within the country. Trivia *The Bellicose Knot is based on the Real World equivalent of Digitalis, more commonly known as foxglove. Category:Flora Category:Custom Content Category:Morytania